reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Beecher's Hope
| image = Image:Hope.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Beecher's Hope | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Great Plains | inhabitants = John Marston Abigail Marston Jack Marston Uncle | image2 = File:Bechershope1.jpg | caption2 = Beecher's Hope as seen in the map }} Beecher's Hope is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Great Plains region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background This ranch is property of the Marston family, and the player will gain access to it when the story mission The Outlaw's Return is completed. The Marston Ranch is located in the settlement of Beecher's Hope, Which also has a secret avatar award in the attic of the ranch house. Amenities *Safehouse **John & Abigail's room - Free (mission unlock) Unusable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" **Jack's room - Free (mission unlock) Only usable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Layout The Marston house is a formally decorated house with space for a fireplace, master bedroom, bedroom, guest bedroom, a dining room and kitchen and a living room, with a corn silo, barn, stable, outdoor dining area, and a small field outside. The Marstons also seem to own a pasture south of Blackwater. Caution must be exercised when exploring the land, however, as packs of wolves and a few cougars are known to stalk the surrounding area. A few bears might even start to appear, so the player should be on their guard. In the kitchen, there is a side closet with a ladder that leads up to the attic. In the attic is a chest that contains an Avatar Award: the Yellow Rockstar Logo T-Shirt. Trivia *When visiting the land in 1914, one or two horses may appear at the hitching post in front of the barn. They are never the same from visit to visit, and may occasionally not spawn at all. It is not clear if this is simply a glitch or an easter egg implying something more. *The empty bedroom beside Jack's is Uncle's bedroom as he can be seen sleeping there, as the farmhouse was recently bought and the conditions of the room are more akin to a storage room than a bedroom. *Going up the ladder into the barn right when getting up on the wall it says "Oh my son, my blessed son", which is a cheat code used to play as Jack. *When finishing a world event such as when an NPC is running away from animals, the NPC will walk over to the house on Beecher's Hope and sit down at the kitchen table as if it were a table from a saloon. *Strange things will happen here, bears and cougars (sometimes at the same time) will spawn here, and packs of foxes and even coyotes have been seen in the fields. After 5:00 AM, three wolves will appear at the entrance, leaving the farm with something in their mouths and WON'T attack the player. A perfect opportunity to kill them. After you kill and skin them, another three will appear and do the same thing. This will continue until evening, and is agreat way for the player to make lots of money with ease. However, the player must look out for cougars, as there are a few near the entrance. *Cougars that spawn within the ranch will, generally, not attack the player. *Bears will appear with a higher frequency than other animals if the player stays there long enough. Gallery File:Marston's_owned_property.jpg|A map of John Marston's property. File:Red_dead_redemption_map.jpg File:Beachershope2.jpg Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Great Plains